Healing
by JailyForever
Summary: Scorpius is in the hospital wing and gets a visit from Lily Luna. Warning: Rose is not shown in the best light


**Subject:** A Study of Magical Healing

 **Task:** Write about someone getting over an injury (emotional or physical)

 **Event:** Scavenger Hunt

 **Clue:** "This blond, NEXT-GEN character is paired with many others of his generation. However, there are two popular contenders for his affection between two FEMALE COUSINS. Write a story for either of those potential pairings."

 **Word Count:** 769

Healing

"Hey Scorp," Lily said, settling down into the chair next to his bed in the hospital wing. "How are you doing?"

"What are you doing here?" the blond grumbled, refusing to look at the redhead.

"I'm here because I care," Lily whispered, reaching out for his hand.

Scorpius moved his hand beyond her grasp. "Well maybe you shouldn't."

"Why?" Lily asked, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me," Lily said. "And if this is about my dimwit brother being the reason for you ending up in here then I already know. He was boasting about it in the common room, but I soon put an end to that."

Lily smiled to herself, thinking about the look on her older brother's face as he dangled from the air in front of all his friends with his trousers halfway down his legs. It had been quite the sight, and would be well worth the angry letter she would get from home if James decided to tell their parents about his humiliation at her hands.

"It's not about that," Scorpius muttered, his mind full of all the taunts James had flung his way. "I'm not good enough for you."

"Says who?"

"Says me," Scorpius answered, looking at Lily for the first time since her arrival. "Look at me. I try and defend myself against a simple spell and I end up breaking my leg in two places instead. I'm sixteen for Merlin's sake; it's beyond embarrassing. You deserve better. Someone who is capable of looking after themselves and you."

Lily sighed, realising that Scorpius didn't know the true extent of what had happened earlier that afternoon.

"That was nothing to do with you and everything to do with Rose," Lily admitted quietly. "Whilst you were focused on James, she cast a tripping jinx and Merlin only knows what else; in recent weeks her jealousy has gotten worse. If anything, I'm not good enough for you."

Lily's hand subconsciously went to her eye, thinking about the right hook Rose had given her before she left the common room. It was still slightly painful, and she was thankful she had had the mind to conceal it magically in girl's bathroom before coming to the hospital wing. Noticing Scorpius looking at her with furrowed eyebrows, she quickly moved her hand to brush a strand of hair out of her face.

"Don't say that," Scorpius said softly, turning and wincing in pain as he felt a twinge in his leg as the bones began to heal. "You are perfect, and Rose is an idiot. I should know; I dated her for the better part of a year."

"My family are never going to accept us, are they?" Lily asked, her eyes trained on Scorpius' broken leg.

"No, probably not," Scorpius admitted. "It's best if we end things now before worse happens."

"And let them win," Lily said. "I don't think so. We are not going to let this break us; if anything it should make us stronger. To hell with what they think."

Before Scorpius could offer a reply to Lily, Madam Pomfrey came bustling over.

"Okay, Mister Malfoy, time for your next dose," she said, offering him the glass.

Scorpius groaned loudly, taking the glass from the matron and drinking it one go.

"Miss Potter, you should be leaving now; visiting hours are over," Madam Pomfrey told her. "And you, Mister Malfoy, should get some rest if you want that leg of yours to be healed by morning."

Lily nodded her head, standing up and kissing Scorpius softly on the cheek. "I'll come by first thing," she told him before turning around and leaving the hospital wing with a small smile on her face.

~o~o~o~

The following day, Lily returned the hospital wing, just in time to see Scorpius taking his first steps since her brother and cousin had shown the worst side of themselves. Her black eye was almost healed, thanks to the bruise removal paste she had borrowed from her dorm mate.

She leant against the doorframe and smiled as he made his way towards her.

"All better?" she asked, smiling brightly.

"For the most part," Scorpius answered. "I'm still a little sore though."

"Well, there's still a bit of time left before lessons begin," Lily said. "Perhaps I could help take the pain away for a little while."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Scorpius asked, raising his eyebrows.

"With a little bit of this," Lily told him before placing her lips against him.

Scorpius smiled as she moved away. "The pain's disappearing already."


End file.
